


we found our happy ending

by deakyscheeseontoast



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Meetings, Fluff, John and Freddie Figure It Out, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, No One Knows Joe and Rami Are Dating, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deakyscheeseontoast/pseuds/deakyscheeseontoast
Summary: John is worried when Roger and Brian approach him about making a movie about Queen. He doesn't want his and Freddie's relationship to be made into a spectacle, but he also doesn't think there are any actors out there who could even come close to accurately portraying the love he and Freddie share.Until he meets Joe and Rami who are more similar to John and Freddie than anyone suspects.





	we found our happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write some Deacury with some Mazlek in it as well because I think they cast the movie so perfectly with these two and I wish we had more scenes of them together.
> 
> There'll be some Maylor and Harlee, but I'm not sure how much yet! I wanted to focus on Deacury and Mazlek since they seem to not get as much love compared to those two.

John was hesitant when he heard Roger and Brian wanted to make a movie about Queen. He and Freddie were mostly retired. They sometimes played gigs with Brian and Roger or went with them on their shorter tours, but Freddie’s health wasn’t always up to jumping around the stage and it took longer and longer for his voice to repair after each show. Freddie didn’t want to perform if his voice wasn’t perfect.

They both enjoyed spending their days at home, away from the crowds and fans and paparazzi. It was their own private slice of heaven to be wrapped up in each other and the home they shared together, with Freddie’s legion of cats coming and going as they pleased.

John always preferred the domesticity and security of staying at home with Freddie. He loved playing with Queen but he’s only truly happy when he’s at home with Freddie, safe from the rest of the world and their demands. He knows Freddie feels the same way. At home, they don’t have to pretend to be anyone else and they don’t have to worry about putting on a show or living up to other people’s expectations. They can be themselves.

It’s easy to block out the rest of the world from inside the walls of their house. That’s not to say they don’t still get mobbed when they go out in public, but it’s easier to deal with knowing they have a safe haven at the end of the day.

So when Roger and Brian approach them about the movie, John is naturally worried.

Freddie doesn’t say much about it at first. Roger and Brian have only mentioned the idea and that making the movie depends on John and Freddie giving permission. They won’t make it without their permission.

John worries about it a lot. The idea of a movie follows him around like a little grey stormcloud, hovering over him whenever he pauses to think about it. Freddie was so harassed by the paparazzi and fans when he was sick that they both hid away from the spotlight for years afterward. John still trembles when he thinks of what could have happened, how they could have all lost Freddie, how dull and bleak his life would have been if Freddie had been torn from him.

The two of them put music on hold after that, focusing on building a life of love and happiness that didn’t rely on fame or adoration. They never really spoke publicly about their relationship until the past decade or so but it was something almost everyone knew about. The same way everyone knew about Roger and Brian’s relationship. Sometimes John thinks about how strange it was that their band turned out to be made up of two couples. 

It makes John wonder if their relationships will end up being part of the movie. He doesn’t like that idea, doesn’t want his love for Freddie to become a spectacle for anyone else’s enjoyment. He loves Freddie with every ounce of his soul and heart and he wants to keep that for the both of them. 

Freddie agrees when he tells him which makes John feel a little better about it.

“I don’t know about the movie,” John says. “I don’t want all the attention.”

“It’ll be fine, darling. We don’t have to say yes,” Freddie says, pulling John into his arms. He kisses the top of his head and runs his hands down John’s arms in a gesture of comfort. Freddie always seems to know exactly when John needs to be comforted.

“We can always ask that the movie focus on the music rather than us,” Freddie adds, knowing how uncomfortable John is at having their relationship examined by anyone.

John sighs, but he understands Freddie’s point. “Do you think this is a good idea?” 

Freddie doesn’t answer right away, lost in his own thoughts and concerns. Freddie always promised that he’d never do anything that would make anyone invade their privacy again. Not after all it took for them to get together and stay together. But John also knows that Roger and Brian would never do anything to hurt them either. If they want to make this movie, there must be a good reason. Besides, John knows a movie is really no different than the dozens of documentaries and behind the scenes footage they’ve released over the years. He’s conflicted about the entire thing, feeling pulled in two different directions at once and John doesn’t know what to do.

He waits for Freddie’s decision since John thinks that any movie made about Queen will have to focus more on Freddie than anyone else.

“I don’t think it’s a bad idea,” Freddie says. “As long as they don’t make me boring. You know how I’d hate for anyone to think I was boring, dear.”

John smiles and leans against Freddie. “No one could ever think you were boring.”

“They’d have to find someone absolutely fabulous to play me. I’d have to have final approval, of course,” Freddie says with a laugh.

John doesn’t think there’s anyone out there who could really capture Freddie. Freddie is one of a kind. Freddie blushes when John tells him so.

“And they’d have to find someone just as adorable to play you, darling,” he replies. He kisses John sweetly, pouring all his love into the kiss.

Freddie and John call up Roger and Brian and tell them that they want to meet about the movie. Brian agrees to set up a time when all four of them can talk about it. Freddie already wants to be just as involved as the other two. John worries that this will mean the three of them will get into fights about which way to take the movie while John is left to settle things down.

John’s okay with the movie as long as Freddie is, even though he still worries about it. But he trusts that it’ll be okay if they all have a say in it. Privately, John thinks that they’re going to have a hard time casting this movie. He doesn’t trust that there are any actors out there who could do his and Freddie’s relationship justice.

**Author's Note:**

> Rami and Joe will show up soon! Sorry this chapter was a lot of explanations and set up, but we'll get to some good stuff shortly.


End file.
